


Book of Random Prompts

by RobberOfATMs



Category: None - Fandom, any - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Oneshot promps, Other, See summary, Smut, bullshit, idk - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Title.Just a book of random prompts for oneshots or whatever. Some are nice, some are for smut and kinks and weird shite. Be warned innocent childs.Explicit just in case???Also language.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. "Fuck you."  
"I mean, if you really want to, I'm down."

2\. "Fuck, I love it when you come home covered in blood. That's hot as fuck."

3\. "Look, I know I don't know you but I need you to make out with me. I'll explain later."  
"Wha-hmph!"

4\. "I swear if you don't kiss me right now I'll never speak to you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I did this from my phone


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this is pleasant."

"We're literally being kidnapped right now!"

"Well yeah, but look at that view."

"We're  _blindfolded_." 

"Yeah, it's pretty hot." 

"Of all the fucking times to get turned on..." 

 

"If you don't give me that goddamn orange juice i swear to fuck I'll cut your ear off." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, these are all ones I've made up randomly on my own. They may be some generic basic ones that everyone's seen, but for the most part these are random things my brain comes up with spur of the moment. If one of them is from somewhere else, I will tell you specifically. So yeah, enjoy!

"...why the are there cuts on your skin."

"I got bored."

" _So you cut your own skin??_ " 

"I mean....yeah." 

 

 

"So uh, what's you're favorite hamburger?"

"I'm a vegan." 

"So, a vegan burger, then." 

"i don't eat burgers." 

"....we can't be friends if you don't eat burgers." 

"Well it's a good thing I don't want you to be my friend." 

"...wow, okay." 

"I'd much rather you fuck me." 

"Wow, okay!" 

 

  Person A asks person B for their number. Person B gives them the number to the rejection hotline on accident. Person A finds them and confronts of them about it, "you could've just said no", and then cracks up when Person B admits it was accident and rambles about how bad a crush they've had on A for the longest time and gets embarrassed. You choose were it goes next.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. I did this from my phone


End file.
